totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mudkip
Mudkip, labeled as the Pokemon fan is a contestant in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. He was originally on the Sandy Dollars team. He returned for Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Poker Chips team. Biography Mudkip's real name is Jacob and he is Dax's younger brother. He is a huge Pokemon fan with his favorite being Mudkip which is why he's wearing a giant Mudkip costume. He never seems to take it off not even to school which annoys some people. The only times he takes it off is when he's going to bed or to swim but he has Mudkip pajamas and swimsuit as well. Mudkip is also a member of a group that Dax, Sparky, and Wentworth formed that is for people who are obsessed with certin stuff and Mudkip was voted most obsessed with Pokemon in the club. Later he saw an ad for Total Drama and he thought it looked awesome and knowing that Dax had been on for three seasons he decided to give it a try. Mudkip joined Total Drama to show the others how much he likes Pokemon. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Mudkip was one of the later contestants to arrive to Oweguy's beach resort. As soon as he arrived, he had to let the others know that he was a serious Pokemon fan and that Mudkip was his favorite Pokemon. Throughout the early challenges, Mudkip mostly hung out with his teammates and always commented on what they were doing or cheered them on. Mudkip mostly hanged out with Isley, Radley, Oweboy, and Margaret and always wanted to impress them. He always got nervous around Isley who sometimes played around with him. During most of the challenges, Mudkip was always around for comedic relief and rarely did anything major for his team. There have been times where the rest of his team got weired out by him such as when he wanted to keep gold poop and his various Pokemon references, but they were still very friendly to him. Mudkip managed to stay on his team until the merge while still managing to give some of the contestants a laugh and trying to impress the others such as Isley. During the merge, Mudkip got a bigger role then he did originally. During one challenge, some past contestants who were related to the current contestants came to visit and help out with the challenge. Mudkip was really happy to see his brother Dax and the others thought they were a perfect pair. The challenge was a dare contest with the dares submited by the past contestants. One of the challenges Mudkip faced was arm wrestling a Sasquatch. It was not shown if he beat it or not but he didn't end up making it far but he was still safe during the elimination ceremony. During the later merge challenges, Mudkip and Isley started to bond, especially when the janitors ended up going on vacation and the contestants had to clean up the messes they didn't clean up. Mudkip and Isley worked together to clean up and they later ended up winning the challenge. The prize for them was a nice dinner and during their dinner, Isley kissed Mudkip which shocked him and left him lying at the table for the whole night. Mudkip was happy though and the two soon became a couple. There have been times where Isley still had to keep an eye on Mudkip such as when he almost drowned due to his costume not being waterproof during the hunt for the object challenge, but the two still proved to be helpful for each other with later challenges such as when Mudkip and Isley worked together to get a fish tank near some rocks in the water during the find the fish tanks challenge. Isley thought that the two of them work together well. During the final six, there was a challenge where Oweguy instructed the contestants to find a treasure chest that he threw in a whale's mouth. They were paired up in team of two and Mudkip and Isley were paired together. The teams used subs to find the whale they were looking for and had to go inside the whale to find the chest. Mudkip started to become a problem during the challenge such as when he accidently shut off the sub and got attacked by a octopus, though Isley managed to save them. Mudkip also scared off the whale accidently when they found it and he shined a light at it's eye hoping to take a picture. Isley started to get worried about Mudkip because he was making them lose. Even though they got inside the whale, the chest was already gone and they were also the last ones to arrive back. During the elimination ceremony, Isley had no choice but to vote Mudkip off due to him making them lose making him sad, but she tearfully forgive him and they kissed before Mudkip left on the Boat of Losers. After Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Since his time on Total Drama, Mudkip has been with Isley. The same goes with her. At one point, Mudkip was asked to look for his own house but he couldn't find one and didn't have the money. He then decided to move in with Isley which she accepted. To her, she treats Mudkip like a boyfriend, a brother and a son and that makes Mudkip happy due to getting attention from her. He then decided that he should calm down his fanboy attitude to be similar to her. For starters, he got rid of his Mudkip costume which was getting torn up anyway and decided to wear a Mudkip t-shirt and a blue hat. Isley in the meantime started to wear Pokemon stuff as well which made her have the same interests as Mudkip. At one point, Isley felt like they should get engaged but she wanted Mudkip to propose to her. When she mentioned find a shiny thing to him he got confused and didn't know what it was. Without him knowing, she secretly bought an engagement ring and is waiting for the right time to propose. Total Drama Vegas City Trivia *Reddude's Oshawott inspired me to do Mudkip. *Mudkip is one TDBPM contestants I named myself. The others are Dusk, Margaret, Leonardo, and Bonnibel. *Some Pokemon costumes I thought of for him were a Snivy costume and a Squirtle costume but I then decided to go with Mudkip because it's popular on the internet. *When it snows, Mudkip wears a Snover costume. *In his new image, Mudkip's design is based off of Red's from Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow and Pokemon Firered and Leafgreen. The only difference is that the hat is blue and the shirt is replaced with a Mudkip t-shirt. *Mudkip became the featured character for October making him be my first ever character to win featured character. Gallery File:Mudkip.png|Mudkip in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. Category:Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem